Barnaby Lee
|died= |blood= Pure-blood or half-bloodBoth of his parents were wizards, which rules out him being a Muggle-born. |marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |skin=Light |family=*Father *Mother *Cecil Lee (uncle) *Grandmother |animagus= |boggart=Clowns |wand=Unknown length, wood and core |patronus= |job= |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Merula Snyde's gang (formerly) *Lee family }} Barnaby Lee (born c. 1973) was a wizard born to Mr and Mrs Lee. At the age of roughly eleven he learned he had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He began attending Hogwarts on 1 September 1984 and was sorted into Slytherin House. , Leaderboard Barnaby possessed a less than exceptional academic mind, but he still excelled in his Care of Magical Creatures class. Biography Early life Barnaby Lee was born between 1 September 1972 and 31 August 1973. Both his father and mother were Death Eaters that supported Lord Voldemort. Barnaby was raised in a highly toxic and abusive atmosphere, with his father scolding him for showing emotion. His father was often cruel and unloving towards him, and even made degrading insults about needing to buy Barnaby brains for his birthday. Barnaby was a very sensitive boy, when he was helping his father exterminate Pixies, he began to cry, for which Mr. Lee proceeded to yell at his son for being weak. Strength was a trait drilled into Barnaby by his father, which became very important for his as he grew older. As a young child, Barnaby was often looked after by his grandmother, who was just as abusive as his parents. While he stayed with her the only toys he had to play with were Dark Artifacts. When he was a child, before the end of the First Wizarding War, he remembered seeing the Dark Lord when he came to meet with his parents. After Voldemort's demise on 31 October 1981, his parents were captured and sent to Azkaban. Hogwarts years In September 1984, - Barnaby is between Charles Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. he began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin. He became friends with fellow Slytherin Merula Snyde and became part of her gang. Third year Barnaby took at least Care of Magical Creatures as an elective as Magizoology was one of his strongest passions. , hanging out in the Great Hall with Barnaby Meeting Jacob's Sibling and Rowan In the 1986–1987 school year, Barnaby joined Merula and Ismelda Murk in Potions Class with Jacob's sibling and Rowan Khanna. He threatened to remove every bone from Jacob's sibling's body if they get too close to Merula. When Merula left, Jacob's sibling spoke with Barnaby and made him take note of Merula's manipulation of him, asking him why he was friends with her. Barnaby was shaken up, but left. Later on, Tulip Karasu came up with the idea of including Barnaby in their plan. Tulip told Jacob's sibling that Barnaby was the strongest guy in their year, and knew Merula better than anyone. They decided to persuade him to join their team, and Jacob's sibling found him in the Great Hall. Following a duel, which Barnaby hoped would prove they were tough enough, they went to the Three Broomsticks Inn where Jacob's sibling managed to make Barnaby open up, and he eventually agreed with their plan, being fed up of Merula bossing him around every day. During the conversation, Barnaby remarked that Slytherins had "interesting" childhoods and predicted Harry Potter to be sorted into Slytherin. The Vault of Fear With their friendship solidified, Barnaby joined Tulip, Jacob's sibling (and either Bill, Tonks, or Rowan), to break into the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library. Once they managed to sneak inside, the group was confronted by Merula and Ismelda. Whom Barnaby volunteered to duel, allowing the rest of the group to proceed into the Cursed Vault. After defeating his former friends in a duel, Barnaby revealed after rejoining the group that it wouldn't be long before Merula and Ismelda had alerted professors to their presence in the vault. The group proceeded further into the Vault of Fear, when they were confronted by three Boggarts whom took all but Jacob's sibling captive. Thinking quickly, Jacob's sibling rescued everyone with a Boggart-Banishing Spell. But all was not well, another Boggart appeared as Lord Voldemort, whom Jacob's sibling had to duel. After the Boggarts defeat, the friends had to make the ultimate sacrifice by giving up magic to reap the rewards and answers the Vault held. Luckily Jacob's sibling had Jacob's broken wand to present to the vault allowing the group to hold on to their magic without having to sacrifice anything. The vault revealed a map of the Forbidden Forest and a broken arrow. The group took the peculiar items and escaped the vault prior to professors arriving. Everyone met up at the Three Broomsticks to discuss the items found in the vault. Jacob's sibling and Rowan admitted to Ben they found letters addressed to him from the mysterious R. Ben claimed to have no memory of it, and Bill said it could wait for another day. Later at the fair well feast Barnaby said his good-byes to his friends before returning home on the Hogwarts Express. Fourth Year When returning to Hogwarts for the 1987–1988 school year, Barnaby was met with the announcement from Dumbledore advising the students that world famous Curse-Breaker Madam Patricia Rakepick would stationed at the school. A sleepwalking curse quickly took over the castle, causing students to unknowingly walk into the Forbidden Forest. In Professor Silvanus Kettleburn's Care of Magical Creatures, Barnaby along with Charlie Weasley, and Jacob's Sibling, began studying Fire Crabs Bowtruckles, and Nifflers among other magical animals. It was during this time that Jacob's sibling asked the professor the best way to enter the Forbidden Forest. It was determined the best way to do so would be to fly. Celestial Ball During a special announcement in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore revealed that Hogwarts would be holding special dance. The Celestial Ball, which would only be for fourth years and older was of great excitement. Barnaby after the announcement asked whether the students were allowed to bring dates to the ball. While Penny was curious about if students could help plan it. Dumbledore said yes to both and the festivities began. There was a vote to see who would lead the Student Committee, Penny Haywood or Emily Tyler. While they were trying to get people to vote for them Emily continued to trash talk Penny, but in the end Penny won. Barnaby along with Tonks were both invited to help make decorations for the Ball. In the end Barnaby wore a maroon pair of Dress robes with light red floral detailing around the cuffs, and enjoyed the evening with his friends. Explore the Forbidden Forest Barnaby, along with Charlie and Jacob's sibling flew to the Forbidden Forest at night in search of the Cursed Vault located within which has been causing the Sleep Walking epidemic. The flight to the forest wasn't easy, and they quickly lost Charlie. After a brief search, he located Barnaby and Jacob's sibling, but were unable to locate the vault. After Jacob's sibling returned from the Forest a second time, this time with the need for information on Centaur's. Barnaby, Tulip and Rowan helped search through the library for information that could aid in the search of the Forest Vault At the Three Broomsticks, Barnaby met with Jacob's sibling as they tried to convince him to join them in their hunt of the next Cursed Vault. Barnaby agreed, returning to the Forbidden Forest with Charlie and Jacob's sibling. The three of them proceed into the Red Cap's hole in search of the rest of the arrow which was found in the Vault of Fear the previous year. When they were interrupted by the Red Cap's return, Jacob's sibling splashed the Red Cap with Beautification Potion. The Red Cap, looking at its reflection, was so disgusted that it ran away, leaving Sickleworth the Niffler, free to search for the arrowhead. After finding the Jewelled Arrowhead and repairing it, the group tried to alert Torvus the Centaur, to return the arrow to him. When the returned it they hoped he would lead them to the Forest Vault, since with the arrow he could now rejoin his herd. But instead he instructed them to wait for Hagrid, because only he could explain the challenges the vault presented. The Spider's Lair After safely returning from the Forbidden Forest, everyone met at the Three Broomsticks to devise a plan which would allow them to get around whatever was guarding the Forest Vault and to get inside of it. It was decided they needed to learn everything they could on dangerous creatures, Barnaby and Charlie both recommended asking Professor Kettleburn. In the end Barnaby missed out on the final battle against the Acromantula defending the Forest Vault. But in doing so he was safe from Dumbledore who ended up catching Jacob's sibling opening the vault. At the end of the school year, Barnaby returned home for the Summer of 1988. Physical appearance Barnaby had spiky, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He was quite burly and tall, reaching the same height as William Weasley, and wore three silver rings on his right hand, and a silver bracelet on his left. Ismelda Murk described him as having sparkling eyes and chiselled cheekbones. Her flattering description of him was most likely due to her romantic crush on him. Personality and traits Barnaby was shown not to be the brightest student, nor particularly cunning, however, Barnaby did possess the Slytherin trait of ambition, in his case the ambition to become stronger. He was not particularly brave or strong-willed in his early Hogwarts years, as he was often easily manipulated and pushed around by Merula Snyde and Ismelda Murk. He also suffered from Coulrophobia, the mortal and irrational fear of clowns, as his boggart assumed the form of one. Despite his seeming cowardice, Barnaby was surprisingly adventurous, curious and daring, as he often participated in forbidden and dangerous missions with Jacob's sibling and their friends, showing the Slytherin traits of determination and fraternity. Unlike most wizards who depended solely on their magical ability, Barnaby readily relied on his brute physical strength, which often helped him to succeed over others, such as when duelling Merula. Although he was a strong duellist, Barnaby also tended to act impulsively, often when attempting to protect his friends, and also showed at times to be self-sacrificing. He demonstrated his bravery, for example when he prevented Rowan Khanna, who was bewitched at the time by "R", from cursing Jacob's sibling, saving them from harm. His uncle, Cecil Lee, proudly told Jacob's sibling that Barnaby was the smartest person in the Lee family, meaning he was significantly more intelligent and logical than any other member of family, despite his often poor self-confidence. Barnaby primarily displayed his intelligence through his encyclopaedic knowledge of Magizoology, and his excellent academic performance in Care of Magical Creatures class. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling': Barnaby was a proficient duellist and was noted to be the strongest duellist in his year by many of his peers, with an impressive talent for martial magic. Barnaby best demonstrated his duelling talents when he successfully managed to hold up against Merula Snyde and Ismelda Murk in his third year. *'Care of Magical Creatures': Barnaby was incredibly knowledgeable of various magical creatures and frequently mentioned them in conversations with others. Barnaby studied this subject whilst at Hogwarts, showing his passion, interest and talent in Magizoology. *'Flying': Barnaby proved himself to be an accomplished broomstick flyer, as he successfully managed to fly to the Forbidden Forest via his broomstick with Charles Weasley and Jacob's sibling in his fourth year, without being noticed by any Hogwarts staff member. Possessions * Wand: Barnaby owned a wand, which was of an unknown length, wood and core material. * Broomstick: Barnaby used his broomstick to fly into the Forbidden Forest in his Fourth Year, to search for the Forest Vault. It is unknown what brand of broom he owned. * [[Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them|''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them]]: Barnaby owned a copy of this book, as was mandatory for any student of Hogwarts studying Care of Magical Creatures. * [[Barnaby Lee's dress robes|'Dress robes''']]: Barnaby wore a set of dress robes to the Celestial Ball in the 1987–1988 school year. They were maroon in colour and featured light red floral detailing around the cuffs. Etymology The name "Barnaby" is an English variant of the Hebrew name "Barnabas" which means "son of consolation". His surname "Lee" is a variant of the Old English word "Leah", which means "wood, glade, clearing, field, or pasture". Behind the scenes *Given how he first appears in the third year, it is likely he was recruited by Merula, along with Ismelda, after her fallout with Tulip in the second year. players]] *In , Barnaby is unlocked as a friend upon the completion of Chapter 8 of Year 3. **Upon reaching maximum friendship at level 10 with Barnaby, a unique clothing item is gifted to the player: a grey sweater with the house crest of the player on it. *Barnaby's scent is fresh laundry and a hint of sandalwood. *In , Barnaby stated that he loves Nifflers, Swimming and Shepherd's pie. *Although it is not directly stated, it can be assumed that Barnaby lives with his grandmother when he is not at Hogwarts. Appearances * Notes and references es:Barnaby Lee fr:Barnabé Lee ru:Барнаби Ли Category:1970s births Category:Green-eyed individuals Category:Lee family Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1984